cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Brent Delivine
|birth_place=Sydney, New South Wales, Australia |resides= Sacramento, California, United States |spouse= |names='Brent Delivine' Brent Harvanator Blair Morasko Young Lion |height=6 ft 1 in (1.85 m) |weight=209 lb (95 kg) |billed= Sydney, Australia |trainer=Stuart Delivine Maxwell Verdi Scott Barnett Robin Storm |debut= October 19th, 2009 |retired=April 2019 }} Brent John Harvey (Born March 20th, 1990) is a retired Australian professional wrestler better known by his stage name Brent Delivine. He has worked for several promotions over his career under various other stage names such as Blair Morasko and Brent Harvanator. Early Life: Brent was born in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia on March 20th, 1992 to English father Stuart Harvey and Australian mother Debra Harvey. He has a little brother, Jacob Harvey. Brent got into the business at the age of 10 from his Father, after he retired from wrestling due to his failing health causing heart problems. His father would pass away due to a heart attack in February of 2012, which was caused by alcohol addiction. Brent would sport his father's wrestling jacket to pay homage to his father, which showed the union jack stitched in near his heart on the jacket. He would later donate the Jacket to the UK Wrestling Hall of Fame. Wrestling Career: Early Career: Brent debuted in pro wrestling quickly after his training working as a freelancer. He would pick up his first wrestling appearance in the Japanese Shoot promotion Tiger Cave under a mask and stage name, Young Lion, an underdog character who had to pay his dues to be accepted by the rest of the roster. After a series of matches with Black Tiger (Shinji Yamazaki), Brent stopped making appearances for the promotion, which he later explained as having trouble seeing with the mask, causing him to botch spots. He also explained that he had to rely on the very few of the promotion that spoke English, and decided to leave until he had learned the language. He quickly moved to the United States, working in the Washington-based Wrestle Coast: Cascadia. Innovative CAW Entertainment: Blair Morasko along with Damian Morasko would sign with ICE as a tag team. On Overdrive 1, Blair would come up short in his New Generation Championship match, losing to the champion, Chris Carter. On Overdrive 3, Blair would lose to Joe Jacobson, which lead to conflict between Damian and Blair on the following episode of Overdrive where Damian told Blair that the rest of the roster was talking behind Blair's back and would call him a joke too, not only to the Morasko name but to himself. At ICE's first PPV, A Step To Victory, Damian would form an alliance now referred to as "The Family" with Maxwell Verdi following Damian helping Maxwell to defeat Robin Storm. It was later that night that Damian severed his ties with Blair before going to win the New Gen Championship off Chris Carter. Brent would compete in the ICE Lord of the Empire tournament, however, would be defeated by Brian Mcloud. ICE would close its doors and YouTube channel following this event, leaving many to go for work elsewhere. New Generation of CAW: On episode 2 of NGC Downfall, Brent Delivine, Ryan Giovanni, Devin Surefire and Robin Storm would stake claim to being the best international wrestler in NGC, representing their respective countries. General Manager Mufftah would then announce the creation of the NGC International Championship, and all 4 wrestlers would be a part of the match to crown the first champion. He would make his in-ring debut on Center Stage 2, submitting to the Arm-a-ggedon submission hold by Ryan Giovanni. The following Downfall, Brent would take part in an international presentation with the other three wrestlers in the international title match, where Brent told of his past and that he will also be proudly representing Australia as well as England for his father's namesake. The following Downfall, Brent Delivine and Robin Storm defeated Devin Surefire and Ryan Giovanni in a tag team match. At Resurgence, Brent would be pinned by Devin Surefire, losing the International Championship. Brent would compete the following weeks against N9ne, Robin Storm and Aaron Matthews, all in a losing effort, before leaving the company along with many others due to backstage politics. Absolute CAW Entertainment: On June 7th, Brent Delivine signed a contract with ACE as a member of one of 4 major stables, WrestleFury Dojo, lead by his mentor Scott Barnett. The promotion folded before Delivine debuted. Pro Wrestling Revolution: Brent Delivine made his PWR debut on the premiere episode of Voltage, wishing best friend Damian Morasko luck in the Heritage Championship Contendership battle royal, which was won by Stigma. PWR closed rather quickly after. TIGR Pro: Brent Delivine was announced as a part of the TIGR Pro roster after a posting by the TIGR Pro Twitter account with him locking up with Alex J Arik in a promotional poster. This was later confirmed with Brent's involvement in the intro video posted on the YouTube channel. TIGR Pro soon slowly stopped operations and closed before it debuted. However, his debut was made public, as he managed friend Hana Brightly to defeat Ultimate Markout during his open challenge. PURE: Brent would return to the ring on December 6, 2015 in the main event of PURE's first episode in a losing effort to Alex J Arik. After the match, he would be attacked by the also returning Damian Morasko, who attacked him with a Steel Chair before stomping his head into it. The attack rendered Brent bleeding from the top of his head, he later announced on twitter he received 5 stitches and showed symptoms of a concussion. Morasko would challenge Brent to a match the following show, however, Brent was escorted out of the arena prior by order of general manager Brandon Delicroix for Brent's safety. He would go on to announce on Twitter that he disagreed with Delicroix's decision to send him home and promised to be on the following show. Brent fulfilled his promise on PURE 3, challenging Morasko to a match. Delicroix would come out to inform Brent that Morasko wasn't in the building, Brent wasn't cleared to compete and had to be escorted out by security. Brent would retaliate by hitting a WrestleFury Lariat and a Final Flash on two security guards before demanding a No Holds Barred match with Morasko at PUREs inaugural PPV, Divergent, which Delicroix reluctantly accepted on Moraskos behalf. PURE would close soon later. Kinetic Anglian Professional Organization of Wrestling: Brent Delivine announced on Twitter that he had signed with the Independent gaming vibe promotion named KAPOW! ran by friend Alex J Arik. Brent would debut for the promotion at KAPOWABUNGA, defeating Joshua Phoenix in an open challenge. KAPOW would quietly close its doors soon thereafter. L.E.G.E.N.D Wrestling: Brent Delivine publicly stated on his Twitter account that he had signed with the wrestling school turned wrestling promotion, L.E.G.E.N.D Wrestling, maintained in the LEGEND Wrestling Gym in New York, ran by wrestler Joey Legend. Brent has since stated a claim to the Junior Heavyweight Championship, which was later solidified as Brent was entered into a tournament for the championship, set to face Ryan Cavallari. This, however, was changed after Ryan Cavallari had to drop out of the tournament due to family issues. The company soon cancelled the tournament. LEGEND would struggle to produce until it officially closed down in 2016 before Delivine could debut for the promotion. In 2017, LEGEND announced it was reopening its doors to host the King of New York tournament with Brent Delivine as the second announced participant. Wrestle Orchestra: Delivine made his debut for Wrestle Orchestra during their tournament to crown an inaugural Wrestle Orchestra Champion, where he'd defeat Lance Frisco in the first round. On March 24th, the promotion announced they were hitting the rest button, making the tournament obsolete. He would make his return to Wrestle Orchestra at their Simmer Nation Army event, being defeated by Trey Jordans in a #1 Contenders match for the Grand Composer Championship. VALOR Wrestling: Delivine debuted for VALOR as a part of their Championship series, losing in the first round to Maxwell Verdi. On April 3rd, Delivine faced Joshua Phoenix to culminate an interpromotional series of 3 matches however, the match was thrown out after N9NE, Ozkar Van Brett and Damian Morasko interfered and attacked Phoenix. Delivine would begin a backstage job for VALOR after suffering a minor shoulder injury which would lead to him being off shows, working as a talent scout for the promotion. Delivine would return on-screen on June 2nd, intercepting an attack on Akamanto by Joey Legend. A match was later announced between the two at VALOR 7, which Legend would win after an anonymous voice played over the speakers to distract him. This would be his last appearance for VALOR until the promotion closed. VALOR announced its return in May 2018, with Delivine announced as the new commissioner for the promotion. FREEDOM Pro: On July 22nd, Brent Delivine made his FREEDOM Pro debut, defeating Mark Wight. He would face KIOSHIMA in a match for the Freedom Pro World Championship but was defeated. This was Delivine's final match in professional wrestling after he had decided to retire due to political drama between companies he was in became too frustrating for him to deal with, thus ending his nearly 10-year career. Personal Life: Harvey is of English descent from his father's side and indulges in the culture of the English people. He currently resides in Sacramento, California. Brent enjoys swimming, having done it recreationally since a young age and often mentions it's where he feels most comfortable. He is fluent in French and semi-fluent in German. He is an atheist despite growing up in a Catholic household. He was a trainer at the WrestleFury Dojo and a guest trainer at Robbie Scott's Gym. Harvey is an avid fan of video games, citing Metal Gear Solid, Silent Hill and Resident Evil among his favorite franchises. He has a fascination with the psychological horror genre with his love of the Silent Hill series as well as the 1990 film Jacob's Ladder, which he has stated is his favorite movie, elaborating by saying he "finds the mental gymnastics of the film engaging". He is also an avid fan of musical bands such as the Arctic Monkeys, Nirvana, Oasis and various independent bands of a similar style. In Wrestling: *'Finishing Moves:' **''Final Flash I'' (Bicycle knee strike) (2013 - 2016; used as a signature thereafter) **''Final Flash II'' (Shining Wizard) (2014 - present) **''Final SHINE'' (Firemans carry dropped into a knee lift) - Adopted from Maxwell Verdi **''WrestleFury Lariat'' - adopted from Scott Barnett -- 2014 - present; used sparingly *'Signature Moves' **Arabian moonsault **''Diamond Dog Driver/D3'' (Northern light driver) **Diving double foot stomp, occasionally from the tree of woe **Diving Frog Splash **''Excalibur'' (Brainbuster on the knee) **''FOXDIE Virus'' (Cross-legged triangle choke) **''Lovecraft Special'' (Octopus Hold) **''Maximum Flasher'' (Spin-out sitout powerbomb) **Multiple Kick variation: ***Drop; occasionally while diving ***Enzugiri ***Soccer ***''Yamazaki Kicks'' (Step) **Multiple Suplex variations: ***''Aztec'' (Straight jacket) ***Dragon ***Exploder, occasionally into the corner ***German ***''Millennium Suplex II'' (Bridging leg hook belly-to-back) **''Outer Heaven'' (Michinoku Driver II-B) **Piledriver **Running high-angle sitout powerbomb **''Skeleton Key Lock'' (Rolling Kimura lock) **''T-Virus Strain'' (Dragon Screw Neck Whip) *'Nicknames:' **"The Future" **"The Livewire" **'"Wrestling's Fighting Spirit"' **"Pro-Wrestling Noble" **"New Fury" *'Wrestlers Trained/Training:' ** Norman Rhodes ** Gage Grayson ** Levi McKinnon *'Entrance Music:' ** "Coming Home" by Alter Bridge ** "Isolation" by Alter Bridge ** "Limitless" by Crown The Empire ** "Speed f*cks (guitar solo)" by Charlie Parra del Riego ** "They Said A Storm Was Coming" by Jamie's Elsewhere ** "Holding out for a hero" by Emerald Sun ** "World Liner" Championships and Accomplishments: *'Renegade Wrestling Union:' ** RWU World Heavyweight Champion (1 time; last) Category:Wrestler Category:World Champions Category:Freelancer Category:Trainers Category:PS4 Category:VALOR Wrestling